


Cardin's Semblance

by Damien_Kova



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Hypnotism, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-03-17 13:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Cardin takes advantage of what his smeblance can do, using it to pick up any woman he wants. This time, he sets his eyes on the Malachite Twins until his team complains just a bit too much.





	1. Chapter 1

“What are boys like you doing in our bar? I hope you’re not here hoping you can get a strip show or something extra from us. You’re far too young being in here.” Melanie Malachite couldn’t stop herself from laughing at the three young Beacon students who sat at the bar counter while she was being it and letting Junior take a smoke break. Sky, Russel, and Dove all frowned at the comment, not realizing she was about to start mocking the three of them. “Hey, Miltiades! Get over here and show these twerps what they’ll be missing until they’re all old enough to afford us.~” The girl in a white dress smiled and licked her lips as she watched her red-clad twin sister make her way to the bar, swaying her hips with each and every step that she took.

 

The twin in the red dress smiled and swung her rear end to point directly at the three boys, flipping her skirt up just enough to show that she wasn’t wearing any underwear of any kind but not enough to show off her full plump ass while they stared at her. Just as fast as she flipped up her skirt, she brought it back down and spun around on the balls of her feet so she was facing the bar. The girl smiled and licked her lips, biting her lower one as she pressed her chest out just a bit, lowering the lining of her outfit just enough to show off her hard nipples underneath. “It’s too bad you boys are too young to us. We could’ve had some real fun together. If your cocks were big enough, that is.~” A soft giggle left Miltiades’s lips as she turned around and walked away from the boys and her sister. “Leave them alone, Sis. Let Junior kick them out once he gets back from his smoke break. Just give them a glass of water or something to cool themselves off.~” The woman’s voice was definitely a teasing one as she made her way back to the other clients who were in the building, easily getting the boys of her mind in the process.

 

“Come on, kids. You shouldn’t try to be big shots in a place like this. It’s only gonna get you hurt and you should know that since you’re from Beacon.” Melanie poured the three of them a glass of water and smirked as she watched the front door open. “Hey! Welcome to the bar… Wait, another kid? Are you these punks friend? If so, you need to get them to leave before they get their ass kicked by the owner. He’s not exactly a fan of your Beacon kids.”

 

“Oh, that’s fine. But we aren’t going to be leaving. We actually need a room to stay in for the night and I’ve heard that you offer them.” Cardin smiled as he approached the bar, chuckling as he waved his hand in front of Melanie’s face, watching her eyes flicker for a moment before he spoke again. “And… I think we want you and your sister to join us. You know, show us a good time.~” The brown-haired student smiled as he watched the girl dressed in white move out from behind the bar counter and approach him. “Or you could show me just how much you want to enjoy our company right here and now.”   
  
Miltiades gasped as she saw her sister getting on her knees for this new student that was no older than the other three, running over to see what was going on. “Melanie?! What the hell is wrong with you?” The stripper dressed in red didn’t know what to even say as she looked at the indigo-eyed boy for answers. “What did you do to her? Why is she wanting to suck your-” The girl stopped and went silent for a moment as she watched Cardin wave his hand in front of her face, causing her eyes to flicker just like her twin sister’s. Without bothering to finish her sentence or say another word to the boys, the black-haired girl got on her knees beside her sister and started to lick the side of the boy’s cock.   
  
“No no no. I didn’t tell either of you to get down and suck my cock.~” Cardin smirked as he watched the two sisters stand up to their feet, not bothering to put his cock away. “That’s better.” The boy licked his lips as he reached for the twins’ hips, pulling them close enough for each one to lean against his legs. Reaching around, the brown-haired student slipped his hands into their panties, teasing their folds and bring a moan from both of the sisters’ lips. “Why not show us just how excited you two are? Share a few kisses.~”

 

The rest of Cardin’s team watched in silence as they watched the two bar maiden’s started making out with each other, grumbling to themselves at how easily their leader’s semblance was able to win the women over. “You know, if we had a semblance like yours that makes women incredibly horny, we wouldn’t need help either.” Dove was the first to complain, staying in his seat, but keeping his eyes locked on Miltiades’s breasts.

 

The girls continued making out with each other for a few moments before feeling the man that was teasing their pussies push them to the ground, causing them both to immediately start trailing their tongue along every inch of his cock, making him groan in joy at his handiwork. Neither of the twins said a word as they started getting a few odd stares from their regular customers as they happily moaned from the taste of a student’s cock. Both of them were silent other than the soft moans that left them as they looked up into Cardin’s indigo eyes.

 

The team leader smiled as he lowered his hands onto the twins’ heads, keeping them close to his cock and groaning in joy as they continued to give him a double blowjob together. “You know, boys. I’m not gonna be around all the time when you need to fuck someone, so you need to get better at this.” The brown-haired student licking her lips as he watched Miltiades wrap her lips around the head of his cock, forcing Melanie to find her place below his balls, gently sucking on them to keep pleasing him. “Even without a semblance, remember how I got Velvet and Coco in our dorm?~” Cardin let a soft chuckle leave him as he stood from his seat and gasped at the feeling of Melanie’s soft hands pulling his pants down before her lips connected with his ass, turning to see her try to reach his asshole while the other twin kept her lips wrapped around his cock. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

 

“Well… I just thought you’d enjoy it… Do you not?” Melanie’s voice was soft and a bit shy as she looked into Cardin’s eyes, worried that she was doing wrong and wouldn’t be able to keep pleasing him. “I can go back to sucking your cock if you want me to, Master! Anything to you want!~” The green-eyed girl smiled softly as she sat on her knees and waiting on an order, hoping she would be enough of a pleasure to get his cock inside of her pussy. “Just name it.”   
  
All three of the boy’s teammates sighed in unison, knowing exactly how this usually ended. With Cardin getting all the pleasure and the three of them getting his sloppy seconds before deactivating his semblance and leaving the girl they were with to wonder why the hell she chose to sleep with four students. “Well, you wanted them to get us a room, didn’t you? Why don’t you go up to it and have your fun? We’ll wait.” Sky was the one who spoke up this time, grabbing a glass of water from the counter and drinking it as he expected their leader to go have his fun before letting them join in.   
  
“Actually, you know what?” The indigo-eyed boys smiled and snapped his fingers, getting the attention of both twins even though Miltiades didn’t remove her lips from around his cock. “You’re going to service my friends before you service me, in one of the rooms you keep for the night. Maybe even yours since you belong to use for now. What do you say?~” Of course, he knew that the girls would both agree, letting out a soft pouting sound that they couldn’t stick with him. But that only prompted the boy to wave his hand in front of their faces again, causing them to get up and head up the stairs at the end of the bar to get to their room. “Well? Go after them, boys. I’ll be shortly behind you.~” The brown-haired leader smirked as he watched the blonde bombshell of beacon walk past the windows without looking.

 

Miltiades was the first to get the twins’ bedroom they had set up in the bar, turning around and wrapping her arms around Russel as he was the closest one to her body, pulling the green-haired boy to her bed and planting a deep kiss on his lips. “You get to be the lucky one to fuck me alone while your friends play with my sister.~” The red-themed twin licked her lips and flipped the two over to the boy she had chosen was on his back for a moment, slipping her dress over her head and throwing it on the floor to show off her body, being far more obvious than when they were downstairs. Her breasts hung in the air above his head and the woman bit her lower lip as she leaned down just enough to feel his lips around her nipples. However, the twin didn’t expect the young student to flip over and hook his arms under her knees to put her into the perfect mating press,  a soft and bliss gasp leaving her as the position caused his clothed cock to grind against her wet folds. “Gonna tease me, are you?~” She didn’t take her green eyes off the boy as she watched him fumble around with his zipper in a hurry to get his clothes off his body, only able to get them to his knees before pressing the head of his cock against her pussy. “That’s much bett-” The young woman didn’t even get to finish her sentence before she felt his cock plunge halfway into her, causing her head to tilt back and get a good view of Melanie.

 

The white-themed twin smiled and moaned as she felt Dove’s length grind against her folds while she helped Sky with his pants, pulling them down to his knees while she sat on the bed. Melanie bit her lower lip as she saw just how big Sky’s cock really was, her smile only growing as she felt the other boy’s tip push past her folds and into her entrance like he was ready to take her. “Well, you two are eager, aren’t you?~” The young women, still wearing her white dress, willingly wrapped her lips around the impressive cock that hung in her face just as Cardin walked into the room and closed the door behind him.   
  
“Can’t even close the door behind you, can you? I didn’t think you three would so excited to have so much fun without me.~” The brown-haired student chuckled as he found a spot to sit, not really caring about his team having fun but more than enjoying the sight of these grown women degrading themselves by fucking students that were clearly too young to even have a chance. “Well, at least, they are having just as much fun as you are.” At first, the boy let his indigo eyes fall on Melanie’s toned body, watched her breasts swing back and forth with each thrust that his teammates made, licking his lips at the way she smiled and actually looked like she was having fun with them.

 

The three boys didn’t say a word to their leader, enjoying the feeling of these women’s surprisingly tight holes wrapped around their cock with each movement they made, Russel happily making out with Miltiades as he fucked her as fast and hard as he could. Every thrust, every moan, every groan, and even every grope the boys made was something that kept their leader’s cock hard and excitement high as he watched them have their fun. Even as Sky and Dove had their cocks buried as deep as they could get into Melanie’s holes, it was a sight that even surprised the indigo-eyed student as he watched his team get a bit rough with the girls.

 

It didn’t take long before the room was filled with the sounds of moans from everyone involved, other than Cardin, bringing a smile to every boy’s face as they enjoyed the twins’ bodies. No one said a word to each other, especially since moans were the only thing to leave the women’s throats when they weren’t stuffed with a cock or muffled with a kiss. But that didn’t stop any of the students from groaning and holding onto the bodies they were fucking as hard as they could, digging nails into their soft and pale skin long enough to leave a few marks. However, it also didn’t take too long for everyone involved in the fucking to reach the peak of their pleasure, loud moans almost rivaling blissful screams filling the room from the girl’s as they experience their orgasms first.

 

Miltiades and Melanie both experienced their orgasms simultaneously as their screams of pure ecstasy filled the room and their pussies clamped around the cocks that were buried inside of them, causing both Russel and Sky to pull just far enough away from their faces to let them breath and pant heavily in bliss while their inner walls clamped and convulsed around the shaft that was hilted inside of them. “Please cum inside me! Make a mess of my insides and show me what you can do!~” Both of the twins ordered the boys at the top of their lungs, probably letting the patrons downstairs know just what was going on in this room, but neither of them caring as there was a clear look of lust and desire in my eyes.

 

But the boys weren’t ones to disappoint, most of the time, groaning together and giving the twins exactly what they wanted. Sky painted Melanie’s already pale skin an extra layer of white while Dove painted her inner walls and filled her womb with her seed. Russel, on the other hand, made Miltiades scream in absolute bliss as he thrusted down into her again, making the bed they were on creak from the force as he unloaded a very pent of load of hot and potent seed into the naked twin’s womb, easily filling it before more poured out from her thoroughly fucked hole.

 

Cardin watched with a smile as his teammates pulled out of their respective twin and moved to the other one in a hurry, a chuckle leaving his lips as he watched Russel pin Melanie down to the bed with a hand in her hair and his cock prodding against her anus. Turning his head to see the other twin, the brown-haired student was a bit shocked to see that the other two boys already had Miltiades on her back with Dove’s cock in her mouth and Sky’s cock slowly grinding against her slutty cunt. “Well, I never would’ve expected you boys to be so willing to swap with each other so quickly. It’s a bit surprising.” Despite the words that left his lips and the look in his eyes, the team leader’s cock was still standing tall and rock hard as he enjoyed the sight before him. “Hey, Russel! Why not put that bitch in a full nelson? You know, let her sister see every inch of her body as you use her like a cocksleeve.~”

 

Melanie’s eyes went wide at the suggestion, not knowing exactly how to respond to it or even if she should with how rough the boys were getting with her and her sister. However, the moment she felt her body be lifted into the air, the first thought that crossed her mind was being stuffed with cum until she was going to be carrying one of the student’s children. “Please! Miltiades, watch me get impregnated by one of these boys! Watch them stuff me full of cum until I can’t hold it anymore!~” The woman’s voice was sweet and almost adorable as she turned her head back as far as she could to look at Russel, a smile coming to her face as her legs were hoisted to her sides and his hands came together on the back of her head, putting her in a full nelson. “Please cum inside me… Don’t let me leave her without having cum leaking from my slutty cunt!”

 

Miltiades’s eyes immediately darting to the side as she heard her sister’s voice, especially at the notion of being knocked up and stuffed with cum. She didn’t know why, but the young woman found herself unnaturally turned on and wanting the same thing as she shared a quick look with the boys that were inside of her. The red-themed woman quickly pulled her lips from around the cock that had found its home in her throat, smiling and looking back to her sister. A soft and blissful gasp left both her and Melanie as she watched her twin sister get lowered onto a thick cock, biting her lower lip as she watched the white-themed girl’s pussy spread around the impressive shaft that slid inside of her. “Okay… Don’t let me sister be the only one getting what she wants… I want you boys to fuck me just as hard as you did her, making sure to dump every drop of cum that you have into me. So make sure to knock me up when you’re done!” She closed her green eyes as she felt Dove’s cock press against her lips once again, parting them and filling her mouth with his delicious cock.

 

Though, that didn’t stop Sky from starting to thrust into the older woman, a pleasant groan leaving him as she put his hands on her hips to hold her in place while Dove took hold of her head. Everyone’s movements were quick, sloppy, and definitely full of a raging passion to just fuck the person they were inside of. There was no love to their movements or even desire to stay with the woman once they were done. Even the way that Russel thrusted into Melanie, mentally getting the timing perfect to essentially let her drop onto his cock to reach even deeper inside of her slick cunt. None of the boys minded the slobber and semen that was pouring from the girl’s holes and onto their shafts, just wanting to enjoy the experience that was possibly once in a lifetime with their leader.

 

The team leader’s indigo eyes scanned over the bodies before him, growing slightly bored of the repetitive nature that was happening before him, but more than happy to see his team enjoying themselves. Every movement he watched them make was just another that made the twins scream out in a blissful sense of pleasure that was clearly starting to overpower them, even if Melanie was the only twin that could be heard since her mouth wasn’t stuffed with a cock. Wrapping a hand around the base of his shaft, the brown-haired student started to slowly and absentmindedly stroke his length, chuckling as he watched two pairs of green eyes almost immediately and instinctively fall to his cock as he did so. “You girls like what you see? Well, maybe once you’re done with these three, you can get back to sucking me off and showing me just how much you’re willing to lower yourselves for a few students.~” The teasing and almost insulting words that left his lips only added fuel to the twins’ proverbial fire of pleasure, causing them, both to clamp down tightly around the shafts inside them and for a loud moan to leave both of their lips because of it. “That’s what I thought.~”

 

Melanie could do nothing more than let the boy holding her up in the air tear her pussy apart with his cock, gasping and moaning every time it reached deep inside of her and hitting the most sensitive parts of her pussy that he could without bashing into her womb. “Right there… Right there! Keep fucking me right there!~” The usually reserved twin screamed out at the top of her lungs as she felt the thick cock plunge in and out of her tight hole, stretching her out to the point she wasn’t sure if she was going to be able to recover and enjoy sex properly without someone from the team there. But that thought in the back of her mind didn’t stop her from enjoying the moment she was currently in, closing her green eyes tightly and letting her body bask in the pleasure this student who she didn’t even know the name of, despite it being said once or twice, provided her. When the boy’s grip on the back of her head grew tighter just a bit, a sharp moan left her, starting to enjoy the pain he was bringing to her body as well.. “Harder! Harder, harder, harder!~”

 

Miltia, on the other hand, was the far more reserved twin in this situation, even though it was only because her tongue was currently dancing expertly around a young boy’s shaft that was lodged in her throat. Her mind was in a mode for nothing but providing pleasure, not even caring about the lust and desire to be filled to the brim with cum that was driving her to keep going and getting off the boys that she didn’t even really want. The woman coiled her tongue around Dove’s shaft as her inner walls tightened and clenched around Sky’s impressive member, a smile coming to her lips as both boys groaned out in joy from the feeling. Wrapping her hand around the base of the cock that was lodged in her throat, a soft smile formed on the young woman’s lips as she stuck her tongue out of her mouth and slobbered all over the top of the cock she was orally servicing. The naked twin gasped and moaned out around the young student’s shaft as she felt two hands on her breasts, starting to play with them like there were mere toys. Everything that was happening to her set her alight inside in ways she had never felt before, loving every single second of these cocks plunging in and out of her in an off-passed rhythm that drove her body mad in all the right ways.

 

That’s when the leader’s hand started to move faster along his shaft, feeling an unwanted need to get off and cum to what he was seeing, maybe to make the girls work extra hard to make him climax when they were done with his team. Or maybe it was because he hadn’t gotten pleasure after they left the bar counter and he wanted a bit more, whether he had to give it to himself or not. Whatever the student’s reasoning, he was happy moving his hand up and down his shaft at the sight of two gorgeous ladies who clearly had standards before they arrived get ruined and beg to be impregnated by four students who wanted nothing to do with them other than use them as cocksleeves for a few hours. Something about this knowledge made what he could do with his semblance that much more fantastic as his mind raced to think about the possibilities of who he could fuck with this. That bunny girl he liked to make fun off, Professor Goodwitch, the blonde bombshell of Beacon, and maybe even Pyrrha Nikos since everyone knows she loves that bitch, Jaune. “It’d be fun to break her in front of everyone… Make her scream how much she loves my cock…”   
  
“What was that, Cardin?” Russel asked, being the only one able to focus enough to say anything after hearing his leader talk. “Fun to break who?”

 

“Oh, got lost in my thoughts.” The brown-haired student smiled and licked his lips as he recalled exactly which one he was thinking about. “Pyrrha Nikos, the Invincible Girl from class. Won’t be so invincible once I get my hands on her.~” Cardin chuckled at the thought, his hand moving faster along his cock as a groan of pleasure left his lips. “Though, there’s also Yang… That blonde dipshit has something coming to her if we have anything to do with it.~” With a shrug, the indigo-eyed boy used his free hand to gesture back to the twins. “But for now, we already have our pray and out fun. Focus on them for now. Make them feel like the little sluts they are.~” That was all it took for his teammate to go back to what he was doing, his smile growing wider as he finally noticed the extremely blissful and well-fucked expressions that the twins wore.

 

From that point, it didn’t take too much longer for the twins to scream out in ecstasy once again, their orgasms tearing through them as their bodies finally caved into the pleasure from the overstimulation the boys were giving them. Miltiades came first, surprisingly, throat and pussy both clamping down around the cocks that were buried inside of her as she wanted nothing more than for them to cum inside of her pussy and mouth, flooding her womb and taste buds with their seed. Luckily, she got just what she wanted as her powerful climax dragged both Dove and Sky down with her into their climaxes. Both of them screamed out in pleasure as they came inside of her tight holes, a bulge forming in the naked woman’s throat from the cum flooding into the back of her throat and probably her stomach while her womb was stuffed as full as it could manage, a small amount of cum leaking from her snatch once they were both done. She happily swallowed down every drop she could manage while licking Dove’s thick shaft clean, shakily using her free hand to gesture for Sky to approach her so she could do the same.

 

However, before the lacky could get to her face, Melanie came loud. And she came hard and hot, throwing her head back as far as she could while her inner walls visible clenched down around Russel’s thick shaft as her loud and blissful scream filled the room. “Cum inside me! Cum inside! Do it!~” The woman ordered her current partner to cum inside of her since her mouth was open and free to use, a sharp gasp leaving her as she got what she wanted a few quick thrusts later, prolonging her orgasm even more as she felt rope after thick rope of cum flood into her womb and paint her inner walls white with the boy’s seed. Even as he continued to roll his hips into her body as he constantly came inside of her, the woman felt like she was on cloud nine from being fucked so well by a bunch of boys she didn’t even know. “T-Thank you…”

 

Cardin watched with a smile as the rest of his team literally dropped the girls on their respective beds, happy to see his team panting and actually satisfied with the women they were fucking compared to complain about it being sloppy seconds the entire time. “You boys have your fun? Alright, now give them a break and let them finish me off.~”

 

*************************************************************************************************************

 

As the four boys walked down the stairs and back into the bar they had entered from, the first person they had seen was Junior, chatting up a storm with Yang Xiao Long of all people, the two of them smiling until the team walked up to the bar counter. “If it isn’t Yang Xiao Long. What are you doing here? I thought you of all people with your prissy wine-loving rich girl teammate would be above coming to a bar to get drunk.~”   
  
“Hey! Are you the four that people have been saying fucked my help right here in the open before taking them upstairs?! The fuck is wrong with you?! I need them to work you dipshits!” Junior easily interrupted the potential conversion Team CRDL was going to have with Yang, wanting answers to where the twins went and why they weren’t working him, making him cover for their absence. “If it was, you’re going to owe me big time and I’ll make sure you repay the debt.~” A smile came onto the bartender’s lips as he eyed the boys. “You’d make great servers.”

 

“Ha! Sucks to be you four. I just came for some information.” The young blonde chuckled softly as she grabbed a scroll a stuffed it in her pocket. “Later, losers. I’ll catch you back at campus and kick your ass in combat class again.”

 

Carin shook his head and waved his hand in front of Yang’s face before looking at Junior, making the girl’s lilac eyes flicker a few times before going red and back to their usual color, bringing a smile to his face knowing that his semblance had taken her over. “It was us. Use my team as servers for as long as you need them. I’m going to be taking Yang upstairs as well.~” The brown-haired student headed back up the stairs, not worried about his team or even the bartender while he started looking for empty rooms to fuck Yang in. “Come on, Yang. Time to teach you a lesson.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin has his fun with Yang while the rest of his team is downstairs.

With a smile on his face, Cardin didn’t hesitate to grab hold of Yang’s hand and walk her to the upstairs portion of the bar, leaving his team behind and finding an empty room to plow the girl in however he wanted. “Ah. Here we go.~” The brown-haired student’s smile faded slightly as he walked into the room and noticed the bed was a bit messy, though it wasn’t going to stop him from having his fun with Yang while he wanted to. Without looking at the blonde that was gripping tightly to his hand, the indigo-eyes boy smirked and pulled her around to face him, placing a soft kiss onto her lips before shoving the blonde to the bed before them, even chuckling as he watched her bend over it and playfully shake her ass for him as he closed the door to the room.

 

“Did you just pull me in here to throw me against the bed and fuck me before leaving me in here?~” Yang did her best to play the part of the teasing bimbo that her mind told her she was, thinking he’d enjoy what was about to happen far more this way. “I’ll let you do whatever you want to this ass as long as you don’t pull out and cum in my hair.~” The blonde licked her lips in excitement as she felt Cardin slap her ass, making it jiggle in front of him before pouting as she saw him approach the chair on the other side of the room, pulling out his scroll and ignoring her for the most part. “What the hell? Here I am, offering myself to you and you’re on your phone?!”   
  
“Oh, calm down, you little slut. I’m just setting up the camera so I can show this to whoever I want to.” Closing one of his eyes, the young student smirked and looked through the scroll to make sure his device still had a good quality camera. “Perfect.” Once he was satisfied with the quality, the boy moved and set the device in the perfect corner to be able to catch anything that was going to happen. “Might as well have some evidence of blackmail if I need it.” With that done, Cardin sat back in the chair and looked Yang right in the eye, making her gasp quietly from the dominating look he had. “Why not undress for me? Give me a little strip show to get me in the mood to fuck that slutty body of yours.”   
  
Yang nodded slowly and lifted herself off the couch, taking a quick glance at the camera before starting to move her hands along her body, taking her movements nice and slow before pulling her jacket and yellow top over her head, letting her massive tits fall out from under the fabric before the clothing fell on the floor. “All you want is for me to get naked for you? And here I thought the bully of Beacon would be a sensible man in his tastes.~” Of course, the blonde was only teasing due to her basic nature, but deep down, she knew she’d do whatever it would take to get his dick. Turning on the balls of her feet, the lilac-eyed girl spun around and pointed her plump rear end right in Cardin’s face, hooking her thumbs into the hem of both her shorts and her underwear as she swayed her hips side to side a few times. “I bet you can’t wait to get this ass wrapped around your cock, can you?” As she continued to move her hips, the blonde bombshell of Beacon slowly lowered her clothing over her ass, revealing her smooth skin to the student in the chair before letting her booty shorts and purple panties fall to the floor and pool around her feet.

 

Cardin’s smile only grew as he watched her step from the spot she was standing in, leaving her nude form for him to see as well as his camera to capture. “With a body like that, I’m surprised you don’t get fucked on campus day in and day out.” The brown-haired boy chuckled softly before fishing out his cock, biting his lip as the cool air in the room came in contact with his bare shaft. “I want you to suck my cock the best you can. If you do a good job, I’ll reward you by cumming down your throat and giving you a good taste of my semen.” As he spoke, the team leader did his best to ignore the fact that the blonde was shaking her ass in his face still while grabbing and playing with her tits, wanting her to open admit to wanting to suck his cock on camera instead of him forcing himself onto her. Luckily, when she dropped to her knees and got in between his legs, the indigo-eyed student was able to stop the blonde from sucking down his cock too fast, putting his hand in her face. “Say it. Tell me what you want.”   
  
It didn’t even cross Yang’s mind that the boy was playing this up for the camera anymore, the fact that his musky cock was now right in front of her face, close enough for her to lick was enough to make her want it more than wanting to think. “I want your cock, Cardin. I want to suck your cock down my throat until I can’t breathe anymore. I want you to take me onto the bed and fuck me so hard that I can’t walk back to campus. I want to be your slut for as long as you’re willing to fuck me.” A bright smile came to the blonde’s face as she was given access to the cock in front of her again, wrapping her hand around the base of his shaft and licking along the sides as she gently started stroking it. Of course, she had expected him to make a few noises when she got to work, but the fact that one of Cardin’s hands was already in her hair was something that surprised her more than it should.

 

The boy leaned back against the chair he was sitting in, relishing in the feeling of Yang’s soft tongue gliding along every inch of his cock while he hand slowly and methodically stroked the entirety of his length. However, nothing was stopping the soft gasp that left his lips as he felt the blonde’s soft lips wrap around the head of his cock, her tongue immediately swirling around it right after that. “Atta girl.... You really know what you’re doing, don’t you?” A soft chuckle left the bully’s lips as he used the grip on the back of her head to turn her to the side, making her cheek puff out and show the size of his member in her mouth. “I bet you’ve had plenty of practice with the men who come to this bar, servicing them with the twins just for information.” Cardin was surprised to hear a moan of appreciation leave the lilac-eyed girl’s throat as she pushed herself further down his cock, wanting more of it as time went on. “Blonde bombshell of Beacon? More like the Blonde bimbo…”

 

Yang didn’t want to admire it, nor cock she would her mouth full of a cock that tasted far better than she ever would’ve thought, but the insults that were just spilling from the boy’s lips had an effect on her that she didn’t expect, making her wet and needy with each insult that hit her ears. She pushed desperately to prove his point, to prove that she was indeed the bimbo he was making her into. The blonde may not have known why hearing Cardin insult her turned her on so much, nor did she want to ask questions as she pushed herself further down his cock, all she knew was that she didn’t want it to stop. However, as the lilac-eyed girl reached the base of the brown-haired student’s cock, she found that it was impossible to breathe and her eyes went wide in surprise. His cock was actually big enough for her to choke on it if he wanted to, and with the way she felt him using his strength to hold her to the base of his cock, something in the back of Yang’s mind told her that was exactly what was about to happen.

 

Cardin groaned out in bliss, biting his lip and started to roll his hips against her face as he kept her down at the lowest part of his shaft. “You’re throat is a pretty snug fit, Yang.~” The words breathlessly left his lips as he started to stand from the chair, thighs pushing her breasts together as he started thrusting back and forth into her mouth. It started with a slow pace so he could let her get the breath he knew she was going to need, but after a few short moments, the boy became ruthless in his movements. His goal from this blowjob wasn’t to make her a mess or to even cause her pain, but to get his rocks off while showing everyone he showed the video to just how much of a slut Yang Xiao Long really was. “I bet that makes you happy, doesn’t it, Blondie?~” The bully couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle at the sound of the girl taking a deep breath each time his cock was out of her throat just enough to let her breathe again, starting to slam it home and keep it in the back of her throat just long enough to really appreciate the gagging and sputtering that her throat was doing around his shaft.

 

Yang hand tightly to the man’s hips as he fucked her face like it was some cheap toy, wanting to get some semblance of control over the situation, but managing to not get anything more than him pulling back farther and letting her get an extra moment to breathe through her nose before feeling his cock plunge into the back of her throat. Despite having her throat stuffed with a thick shaft each passing second, the blonde was finding herself moaning up a hot storm as she closed her lilac eyes and enjoyed having her throat hammered into. Even as one of her hands drifted down her body and started teasing her soaked folds, the thick shaft plunging into her was the only thing on her mind. She would’ve screamed out in bliss if she was able to, but all that left her were soft moans as Cardin pulled his shaft back enough for her to get something out.

 

“You like this, don’t you, Yang? Getting your throat raped by someone you hate and someone who hates you. I know that you’re down there trying to get yourself off as I use you like the toy you are.~” A quiet laugh left Cardin now as he grabbed the sides of Yang’s head and pulled her from around his cock, slapping her with his shaft and relishing in the heavy and ragged breaths that left her. “Say it! Tell me how much you love this!~” Another slap was all it took to force a loud and proud moan from her soft lips as her cheek was coated in her saliva and his precum.   
  
“I love it! I love it when you use my throat like a fleshlight! Don’t stop! Make me a mess!~” The girl was given just what she wanted as she felt her head be forcefully moved back down his shaft, holding her at the base while he tried to push himself deeper. A loud moan left her throat as he pulled back and slapped her with the palm of her hand, causing her cheek to turn a slight shade of red from the impact. That didn’t stop her from closing her throat around his shaft the best she could each time he plunged back into her again. However, what the girl didn’t expect was the feeling of his cum flooding her throat only a few moments later, causing her to cough and gag as she tried taking a deep breath at the same time.

 

Cardin made sure to stay quiet as he came, just to be able to hear whatever reaction Yang had when he did so, a smile coming to his lips when he felt her throat sputtering around his shaft once again as she gagged from the amount of cum. Immediately pulling his member from the back of her throat, the brown-haired student groaned as he stroked himself to completion and came on her face, letting a few last streaks of cum land on her cheeks, lips, nose, and over one of her eyes. With heavy breaths leaving his lips, the bully smirked and sat back down in the chair he was in, giving his legs a rest for a moment before bringing his fingers under her chin and guiding her to stand as she swallowed down every drop of cum that he had given her. “Now why don’t you tell everyone just how good that tasted?~”   
  
The blonde thought for a moment, closing her eyes and still working on the cum that was on her tongue and lips, finally letting out an elated gasp after a moment and regaining her breath. “It was delicious! Better than I would’ve expected, honestly. I want more, but I also want you to fuck me against the bed as hard as you can before cumming inside me.~” Yang smiled softly as she turned to look at Cardin, biting her lower lip as she stared at his spit-covered cock, feeling her pussy convulse with need at the sight of it. “Really, though… Are you going to fuck me? I... I don’t know why I want it so bad, but I do…” The lilac-eyed girl gasped happily as she felt the bully pick her up by her thighs and carry her to the bed before quickly and easily throwing her onto it, a happy giggle leaving her as her ass bounced on the mattress. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

“Oh shut up and turn around so I can fuck that needy pussy.” Cardin bit his lower lip as he watched the girl turn around and shake her plump rear at him, prompting him to slap it once again, making it jiggle from the impact. “That’s the way.~ Hell, I may just have to keep you after this just to fuck those massive tits of yours.~” The moment that the girl laid on her stomach and propped herself just enough to get her breasts off of the sheets, the bully was right there leaning over her body and letting his cock rest between her asscheeks. “Or maybe just fuck this fine ass in front of everyone.” He was happy to hear the blissful gasp leave her lips as he slapped her plump ass again, squeezing and kneading the soft skin in his hands without even penetrating her yet.

 

A sharp gasp left the blonde’s lips as she felt the boy’s hand on her hips and then the feeling of his cock pushing past her entrance, immediately stretching her inner walls past what she’s used to from her toys. “Mmmm. Fuck, Cardin, I didn’t think you’d feel so big inside my tight pussy.~” With a quick of her hips, Yang felt his shaft slip deeper into her cunt before feeling his hand on the back of her head, pushing her into the pillow and making her want to scream in confusion. However, she instead screamed in pleasure as she felt the entirety of his member plunge into her and stretch her out more than she thought possible. The sound that left her lips as the bully slowly pulled his hips back away from her plump rear were sounds of disappointment and eagerness to be filled once again, causing her to close her eyes and simply wait for what was to come. A happy gasp left her lips into the pillow as the busy girl was filled with the cock she wanted once again, the ecstasy filling her body immediately more intense than she had ever felt when playing with the toys she had collected or stolen from her friends over the years. The dominating hand on the back of her head only made things better as she realized the place she was in, slowly losing her breath from the pounding she was getting while not being able to get it back from having her face stuffed into the pillow.

 

The bully smiled as he started moving his hips at a faster pace, listening to and relishing in the whines leave the blonde every few thrusts. “You wanted me to fuck you that bad, Yang? Damn, maybe you are the Blonde Bimbo of Beacon after all.~” Cardin chuckled as he heard nothing but strained moans and groans from the girl underneath him, adjusting his position so he was on his knees before grabbing her ass with his free hand and slapping it as hard as he could. “And I’ll make sure you’re proud of that fact before I’m done with you.~” The brown-haired student continued to fuck the girl faster and rougher as time went on, making the lilac-eyed girl yell louder into the pillow, not that he cared about whether it was from desperation for air or from pleasure.   
  
The longer Yang felt her bully’s cock plunging in and out of her cunt, the more she loved the feeling of being filled with it, groaning and moaning as loudly as she could into the pillows. Even as her lungs begged for air to the point where she was starting to lose her voice a bit, the blonde was still loving every second of the bliss that coursed through her. However, not even the pure ecstasy that flowed through her like a steady current stopped her from taking in a deep and desperate breath the very moment Cardin pull her head from the pillow, finally able to feel her burning lungs with the air she needed. A bright smile came to her face as her lilac eyes turned back to look at the brown-eyed boy that was holding onto the back of her head, loud and heavy pants leaving her lips as she met his indigo eyes. “H-Harder…”   
  
“Harder? You really love cock, don’t you? Fucking slut!~” Cardin smirked and grabbed the blonde’s hips, hoisting her up so she was on her hands and knees now. “I should probably buy you a collar and leash, show off just how much of a perverted pet you are.” The boy’s tone was teasing and overly authoritative as he smiled and leaned forward enough to sink his teeth into her neck, earning a very loud and happy moan from the girl. “I bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you? Showing Velvet and Blake they aren’t the only pets that belong to the boys at Beacon.” Once again, Yang moaned from his words, prompting him to start moving his hips back and forth and start fucking her once again. “Scream for me, Yang. Show me just how much you want this.~”

 

“Please, Cardin! Fuck me harder! Fuck me faster! Knock me up and treat me like your little blonde bitch!~” Yang screamed out into the room, knowing she was being recorded and still loving the way she was being treated. Every time she felt his cock push into her, filling her tight cunt, a loud moan left her throat, especially when she felt Cardin’s hands move from her hips to her hair and her ass. The moment the lilac-eyed girl felt her golden hair be yanked, a happy gasp left her. Never before had she let anyone pull her hair, not even herself when she would masturbate. “Yes! Thank you, Master!~”

 

“Master? That’s a new one. But something that I like very much.” The indigo-eyed boy smirked and grabbed hold of the girl’s ass as hard as he could, leaving a clear red mark on her plump rear end. “Say it again.~” Letting go of her ass and smacking it, making it jiggle, the bully got just what he wanted, heaving the girl shout and call him ‘Master’ once again. “Atta girl!” Cardin started slowing his hips as he got rougher with her body, causing the sound of skin slapping together to become louder and echo through the room. “I bet those fake tits of yours must get a lot of damn attention when you come here. I wonder if you’ve ever been mistaken for a stripper with those milk bags!” As he leaned over the blonde’s body, the brown-haired student moved the hand that was on her ass to her breasts, squeezing and playing with them like he was milking her.

 

The young girl bit her lip as she felt her orgasm rapidly approaching, her mind so lost in the pleasure and the bully’s semblance that she hadn’t expected it to rush through her so quickly. “Oh, gods… I’m gonna cum… I’m gonna cum! Fill me up!” Yang bit her lower lip and let out a muffled moan as she was given exactly what she wanted, the feeling of Cardin’s cum flooding into her and stuffing her womb full. “Yes!~” The girl shouted in pleasure through gritted teeth as the boy’s cock continued to move in and out of her hole, slightly falling limp against the bed for a moment.

 

Cardin, on the other hand, only smiled as he pulled out of the blonde’s tight cunt and stroked his cock just enough to shoot a few more strands of cum onto her glorious ass and into her hair. Heavy breaths left his lips as he fell back onto his knees, staring at her body as she fell to her side. “I can’t believe that you of all people wants to get knocked up. Maybe you just miss your mother that much, huh? Want to be like her now?” However, the brown-haired boy didn’t wait for an answer as he got off the bed and headed back to the chair he was sitting in before they started, sitting down in it and smiling as his cock was still standing at attention. “Doesn’t matter. Come here and clean my cock. I don’t want your juices tainting my body. So, you’re gonna lick it clean.” His smile softly faded as he noticed Yang taking her time to get off the bed and crawl over to him, moving slow enough to bother him. “Can’t you move any faster? We don’t have all day, after all.” 

 

Of course, Yang didn’t realize her speed was becoming a bother to Cardin as she crawled off the bed over to the chair he was in, pleasure still running through her body and causing her to be unable to move as fast as she wanted. “Give… Give me a moment…” Blissful breaths left the girl’s lips as she finally got close enough, climbing up to her knees and sitting herself between the bully’s legs, placing a hand onto his thighs. Without saying another word, the blonde traced her tongue along the brown-haired boy’s cock, moaning quietly and softly from the taste of her own quim and arousal on the entirety of his length. “Even with my cum covering it, you still taste delicious.”   
  
Cardin smiled and ran one of his hands through the girl’s golden locks, pulling her head close enough to make her grind her cheek against her cum-covered cock. A soft chuckle left his lips at the slightly uncomfortable look that Yang wore as he rubbed her back and forth, making a mess of her face just to pull her back and repeat the process on the other side of her face. “Well, I thought that’d be kind of obvious, bitch. Your cum doesn’t affect the taste of my cock.” The bully let go of the back of the blonde’s head and slapped it hard enough to definitely leave a bruise, grabbing it once again and shoving her down to the base of his cock. “Take your time cleaning it. Don’t you dare miss a single spec of your cum or I’m going to have to punish you…. Though, Admittedly, I’ll have to figure out how to punish you without you enjoying it or it’s not a punishment, won’t I?” The indigo-eyed student got comfortable in the chair he was in, keeping a hand on the back of her head while the other sat under his chin.

 

Yang did as she was told, swirling her tongue around every inch of her master’s cock, moaning from just the delicious taste and keeping her hands on her knees to prevent touching part of his body that she wasn’t supposed to. Though, that didn’t stop her from bobbing her head back and forth as if she was trying to give him a proper blowjob, bringing what could be made into a smile to her lips and a groan of pleasure from his. It didn’t matter to her if he came or not, all she wanted was to keep tasting the dick she was slowly obsessing over. Of course, as the lilac-eyed girl coiled her tongue around her partner’s shaft, she could feel him throb and twitch inside of her mouth. Even though she had cum in her hair, which she hated deep down, the blonde was having the time of her life pleasing Cardin and making him writhe and moan with her every touch.

 

Cardin only groaned and slowly started bucking his hips against the blonde’s face the more she pleased him, slowly wanting to keep her under his semblances control for as long as he wanted instead of just using it this once to fuck her and move on. “Fucking hell… Even when you can barely stand, you still know how to suck a cock like a champ. I wonder exactly who taught you how to do that.~” The bully gently slapped the side of Yang’s face as she continued to suck him off, bring a smile to his lips as he leaned his head back and moaned out into the room. “Oh, what do I care? You’re mine now as it is.” Another chuckle left the brown-haired student before he forced the lilac-eyed girl off his cock and held his shaft, making sure not a single drop of cum or arousal was still on his skin. “Well, you did a good job, no doubt in that.”   
  
Yang simply smiled brightly at the compliment, gasping quietly as she felt the boy’s cock tap against her soft lips a few times before her head was pointed towards the door. “Hm?”   
  
“Get our clothes and get dressed. It’s time we go downstairs and check on everyone else.” Cardin let go of her head as he gave the order, staying in the chair but keeping his hand wrapped around his cock.

 

The blonde nodded and did her best to stand from her spot on the floor, doing her best to walk to the other side of the room to grab their clothing, a few heavy breaths leaving her as she struggled to do so. Finally, after limping to the pile of her clothing, Yang got herself dressed, taking her time and moving slowly to avoid hurting herself anymore than she already was. “Don’t forget your scroll, Cardin…” The word breathlessly left the lilac-eyed girl as she made her way back to the chair that the bully was sitting in, setting his clothes on his thigh. “It’d be bad if you didn’t get to keep the video and show whoever you want, right?”

 

The boy rolled his indigo eyes and smiled a bit, getting dressed before bothering to grab the device that was sitting in the corner of the room. “You’re not wrong, Slut. But I wonder just how your team would feel if they saw this video.” Cardin smiled and licked his lips at the thought of converting all of Team RWBY into being his sluts with Yang’s help, an idea racing to his mind before the two even made it to the doorway. “You know what, Yang? I want you to bring your sister to my dorm tonight at midnight. You and I are going to have some fun with her.” After watching the girl nod, the bully opened the door and made his way downstairs, not bothering to wait on the blonde he just spent the better part of the afternoon fucking into his bitch. “Alright, boys! How you holding up?~”

 

“Not as good as I would’ve hoped.” Junior answered for them, cleaning glasses as he leaned against the counter, the rest of Team CRDL all waiting tables and wearing maid outfits forced onto them by the bartender. “Makes me wonder if they’re any help at all. I always have a rush of customers at night and the twins are still out of commission.”   
  
“Keep them as long as you want to, man. I have plans for tonight and I’m going to need them out of the dorm anyway. So, that works out for you, right?” Cardin chuckled as he watched Dove struggle to walk properly in the outfit and carry the dirty glasses and dishes from the booths to the kitchen in the back. “And… if they break anything, you can charge Yang for it. Right, Blondie?” Turning around, the bully pointed to the blonde that was walking down the stairs like nothing had happened. “Junior can charge you for any damages, right? Seems like it’d be beneficial to him, anyway.”   
  
“Yeah! Go ahead, Junior. I have to get my sister, anyway.” With that, the blonde headed out of the bar and ran back to Beacon.   
  
“What the fuck did you do to her, kid?” Junior was clearly dumbfounded as he watched the stacked blonde run out of the bar.

 

“I just have a way certain with women.”


	3. Ruby's Turn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin has Yang’s help breaking Ruby.

Yang smiled as she kept her eyes on the clock in her dorm, waiting patiently for it to almost be midnight. The lust and hypnosis that still clouded her mind made it easy for her to want to bring Ruby to her new Master, especially since Weiss and Blake were away from their dorm, pretending to study together. Another glance at the digital clock in Team RWBY’s dorm and her heart skipped a beat as it read midnight. The blonde quickly rushed over to her little sister’s bed and smiled, very gently starting to shake the crimsonette from her slumber. “Hey, Ruby… I need you to go somewhere with me.” The lilac-eyed girl wasn’t concerned that she was wearing nothing other than a bra and a bright yellow thong, or even that the silver-eyed girl was in a pair of red panties and her usual pajama shirt that now barely managed to cover her body. “Ruby, wake up!”   
  
The younger sister suddenly groaned and woke up, her eyes fluttering open until she saw her older sister looking down at her. “Yang…? What’s going on? What time is it…?” Her voice was soft and quiet, the need for sleep still lingering over her senses and clouding her mind. “Is it time for class…?” Ruby slowly sat up on the bed, letting herself slowly become more and more alert as time passed. She was barely able to process just exactly what was going on around her, rubbing her eyes softly and letting out a soft yawn. “What about going somewhere…?” No matter how hard she tried, the young girl just couldn’t get herself to fully wake up.   
  
“No, no… I just want you to do something with me. I promise that you’ll have fun. It’s just something secret that you can’t tell anyone at all.” The blonde smirked and pulled her little sister off the bed and to the floor, giggling to herself and making her way to the doorway. “Wake up a little, will you?” Yang grabbed the crimsonette’s hand and dragged her into the hallway, not caring about the fact that some people may still be awake and roaming the halls. The only thing on her mind was making Cardin happy and letting him use Ruby to his heart’s content, the hypnosis still having a clear hold on her mind and emotions. Eventually, the two make it to Cardin’s dorm and the lilac-eyed girl looked over to the younger sibling, a devious smile forming on her face. “We’re here!”   
  
Ruby watched her older sister knock on the door, another yawn leaving her lips. “Yang…” A soft pout left her mouth as she closed her eyes and held tightly to the blonde’s hand, closing her eyes as the exhaustion started to take her over once again. “Can’t we just go back to our room and sleep? It’s really late…” A soft sigh left her lips as she felt her older sibling place a soft kiss onto her cheek, the knowledge that they weren’t going to go anywhere sinking into her mind. “Alright, alright…” After a moment, the crimsonette watched the door to the unknown dorm swing open, revealing the biggest bully that Beacon had ever known, Cardin Winchester, standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. Suddenly, things starting clicking into place and the silver-eyed girl took a step back away from the door. “Yang, what’s going on?”   
  
“Well, I just wanted to spend some time with you, Ruby.~” Cardin said, answering her question and stepping out of the door just far enough to grab her hand and stop her from running. “I’ve spent some time with Yang at the bar and she’s being more than willing to help me and you become closer.” The brown-haired student smirked and pulled the two girls into the room, closing and locking the door behind them. “I just figured the best time to do it would be while you’re a bit tired and no one can hear us all night.~” He watched her soft silver eyes go wide in surprise as everything finally clicked into place for her, his smile growing just as well. Without saying another word, the indigo-eyed boy pulled the crimsonette to his body and captured her lips in a heated and passionate kiss.   
  
Yang simply watched as she leaned on the closed door, watching her little sister’s eyes close for a moment as she tried to process that her first kiss was stolen from her. “Awe.~” The blonde couldn’t help but let out a soft giggle as she made her way from the door, heading to the bed and sitting by the headboard. “Just let me know when you’re ready to play with her, Master! I’m here to help!~” The blonde continued to watch the man who had easy control over her mind start to forcefully make out with Ruby, the dominance he was displaying in the kiss by forcing her tongue past her lips easy to see. It brought a smile to her lips and a shiver along her spine from the sight, jealousy slowly sinking in as she watched the bully push her little sister away from him. “Hm? Done already?”   
  
“Of course not, idiot.” Cardin shouted, pushing Ruby onto the bed and smiling. “I’m just getting started. I want you to hold her down and stop her from thrashing around while I get a nice blowjob from her.” The brown-haired boy licked his lips as he watched the blonde do as told, adjusting her position to make the crimsonette face the doorway, letting her head lean off the side of the bed. “Atta girl.~” The bully started to undress, unable to stop an excited chuckle from leaving his lips as he watched Yang eagerly press herself against the younger girl. It was easy to see both of their eyes only on him, but it still made his cock that much harder at the sight as the blonde created an unintentional sight to behold.

 

Ruby’s eyes went wide as she was forced to look directly at her rapist’s large cock, the weight of her older sister’s body easily keeping her in place as terror started setting in. Her eyes followed the sway of the thick shaft as it swung side to side with every step that Cardin took towards her, everything feeling like it was going in slow motion as Yang’s hands slowly started to wrap around her neck. Just as the crimsonette let out a soft gasp of fear and confusion, the massive member plunged into her mouth and immediately filled her throat with every inch he could manage to sink inside of her. The young girl wanted to scream as she closed her silver eyes, the feeling of her neck bulging out to accommodate the shaft that made its home in the back of her shaft being too much far too fast.

 

It didn’t help that Yang was giggling like a little school girl as she kept her tight grip against the younger girl’s throat, blocking her airwaves and her neck to clamp down around the boy’s shaft. “I hope you like the feeling of my sister’s throat, Master!~” The blonde cheered with a bright smile as she kept her eyes locked on Cardin’s meaty shaft vanishing past the crimsonette’s soft lips before reappearing as he pulled his hips back. “She’s younger, so it probably feels tighter.~” Another soft giggle left the lilac-eyed girl as she looked down at the tears starting to form in Ruby’s eyes. For a second, and a second only, the brawler felt a tinge of regret that this was happening, a gasp leaving her as the hold on her mind grew even tighter. If it wasn’t for the fact that the bully was using her little sister as a brand new toy, the older sibling might’ve just started masturbating right then and there, not caring about getting anything dirty.   
  
At least, that was until Cardin started thrusting faster in and out of the girl’s mouth, groaning quietly as the lining of her throat clenched tightly around him thanks to Yang’s help. A smile spread across the indigo-eyed boy’s face as he looked down and could see the desperation and desire for air in the young girl’s silver eyes, quickly pulling out and giving her the much needed breath. However, he kept his shaft pressed right up against her nose and the tip of his cock against her chin to guarantee that she got a thick waft of his natural musk before gently slapping her with it. “So, how does it feel, Ruby? Having your own family betray you just so I can have a new girl to fuck at night?~” The bully didn’t give the crimsonette a chance to say anything as he pushed his member back into her mouth before she could say anything, his smile remaining as he gently slapped her cheek a few times. “Too bad I don’t care to hear what you think.~” He could tell that the teasing inflection in his voice made it easy for Yang to want nothing more than to help him the more he wanted.   
  
Unluckily for the young leader, that’s exactly what was happening to her. Out of nowhere, the blonde seemed to get heavier, her body shifting on top of the younger girl. Ruby let out a very muffled and desperate scream as she felt Yang start straddling her stomach as she made out with Cardin. It wasn’t exactly hard to see what was happening as she opened her silver eyes, though she was disgusted to see a giant cock moving in and out of her mouth while her older sister’s lips locked with some asshole that loved picking on her friends. The crimsonette had no idea what to do as she continued to take the thorough throatfucking, starting to lightly gag around the shaft as the bully finally pushed to the base of his cock with one of his thrusts, lodging his rigid cock into the back of her throat. However, that seemed to only make him twitch in excitement in her mouth. Another terrified scream left the younger girl as she felt an odd sticky liquid starting to coat her stomach, sending vibrations along the brown-haired student’s member.   
  
Yang was so engrossed in the feeling of Cardin’s lips against her own that she had entirely forgotten that Ruby was under her, thinking she was gently grinding against the bed or a pillow. The blonde’s mind was a bit too lost and controlled to really care as long as she got to feel her Master’s tongue dominating her mouth, the feeling of one of his hands playing with her breasts only adding to the pleasure that coursed through her. A moment later, pulling away from the boy’s lips, a sharp gasp left her own as she felt a hand smack her plump rear end. At first, she growled quietly and playfully, thinking it was the brown-haired boy that was currently still playing with her sister. However, she was quickly shown that it was the crimsonette trying to force her way out from under the girl, her smaller hands slipping from the underside of the blonde’s thighs before slapping her ass. “Dammit, Ruby! Can’t you see that I'm trying to enjoy a moment with-”   
  
Before she could properly finish her sentence, Cardin was already starting to blow his load into the young leader’s mouth, making sure to coat her tongue and fill her mouth before pushing into her throat and making every remaining drop stick to her tonsils. “Drink it all, Ruby! You wouldn’t want to be forced to drown in cum, now would you? Yang won’t lift a finger to help you, after all.~” A devilish grin appeared on the boy’s face as he felt his newest victim starting to swallow around his shaft, drinking down every drop she was able to as his cock that was somehow still hard slowly pulled out of her mouth until only the tip remained inside. “Every drop, Ruby. Or I’m not letting you get up.” An almost maniacal laughter left the bully as he heard her audibly swallow before opening her mouth and showing that it was all gone. “Good girl. Starting to learn already.~”

 

Ruby panted loudly as she looked up into the boy’s indigo eyes, groaning quietly as she felt her older sister finally get off of her body, leaving her the briefest of chances to actually be able to get away from the two of them. The young leader did just that, using the moment to activate her semblance and try to dash to the door, only to be stopped by the feeling of Cardin’s hand on her forehead, gasping as her back hit the floor. “Let me go! Get your hands off of me, I don’t want-” Another loud scream left her abused throat as she felt Yang’s hands grab a firm hold on her thighs, slowly forcing them apart despite the crimsonette’s best efforts to keep them closed. “Yang! How can you do what he says?! He’s just someone who likes to bully our-”   
  
“He’s my Master, Ruby! I love doing what he wants, no matter what it is. And, even if I’m a bit jealous that he wants to use you instead of me, I’ll help him use you.~” The blonde smirked and looked at the bully with a hopeful look in her eyes, ignoring the surprised gasp that left the younger girl as she was held down once again. A soft giggle left her as she both felt and watched Ruby try to struggle under her, only starting to tighten her grip until it actually started marking the young girl’s body with soft bruises. “So, be a good little sister and just follow my lead. Please?” The lilac-eyed girl only smiled as she listened to the young leader try to scream out in pain, only to be silenced by Cardin wrapping his arm around Yang’s body and using his hand to cover her mouth. “Ready to get to the real thing now? I don’t think she’s had anything in her other than a few fingers, so you’ll be her first!”   
  
“Oh, that sounds like an amazing thing to know now!~” The young boy got on her knees and sat up straight just enough to pull the crimsonette’s legs around his waist, making sure she was close enough to feel the tip of his member prodding against her folds. “Yang, I want you to keep her quiet, no matter what you need to do to-” He immediately fell silent as he watched the blonde follow his lead and clamp both of her hands down around the younger girl’s mouth, surprising him far more than it should in its simplicity. “Well, that works too, I guess…” The bully rolled his eyes and kept a firm hold on Ruby’s thighs in Yang’s place, not hesitating to push his hips forward and bury the first few inches of his shaft into her tight snatch. He was delighted to hear the muffled scream of pain leave the girl as he reached her hymen but didn’t tear through it. “You ready to give me your virginity, Ruby?~”

 

Before the crimsonette couldn’t even speak against the bully that was inside of her as her eyes went wide in fear, regret and concern starting to take her over as she felt her barrier being pierced from the man’s shaft. A loud and painful gasp leaves her throat as her virginity was stolen from her, but it became instantly muffled by her older sister’s asscheeks. The feeling of being stretched around the cock that penetrated her was incredibly painful to Ruby as she continued to let out gasps and soft moans as Cardin started to fuck her, the only thing properly on her mind being the cock that was deep inside of her. The silver-eyed girl’s body almost immediately started transforming the pain that coursed through her into pleasure, closing her eyes and wrapping her arms around Yang’s thigh to try and steer her mind elsewhere. “Fuck…. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!” Every thrust inside of her sent shocks of pain and pleasure through her nerves, her moans starting to get louder and louder as time went on.   
  
“It sounds like she likes it, Master! Your cock is amazing, after all.~” Yang couldn’t stop herself from letting out a few happy laughs as she placed a hand onto her little sisters, happy to see her family having to start have so much fun with someone she adored. It brought an odd sense of warmth to her heart as she felt Ruby’s fingers digging into her thighs as she watched her master continued to fuck the crimsonette, surprisingly loving the sight of Cardin’s cock vanishing into the young leader’s tight and unused cunt. Looking up at the indigo-eyed boy, the young blonde pushed forward and captured his lips in another heated kiss, moaning into it as the sound of the silver-eyed girl’s moans starting becoming arousing to her, being so sweet and melodic.   
  
A quiet groan left the brown-haired student as he felt the younger girl’s inner walls squeezing tightly around her length. “Mmm. Feels like she’s starting to come around and enjoy herself a bit, Yang.~” The boy smirked and looked down at the crimsonette’s breasts, grabbing hold of one and squeezing it with a firm grip, earning another loud moan from Ruby. “Hear that, Ruby? You’re starting to love my cock, aren’t you?~” Cardin couldn’t contain his laughter as he pushed Yang off of her little sister, letting the girl’s moans fill the room as they grew louder and faster still. “It feels good, doesn’t it? Yang loved it since the first taste she got of it.” A chuckle left the boy as he felt the young leader’s hole get slicker and wet the faster and harder he started thrusting into her, giving him all the proof he needed to say that she was starting to enjoy herself even without his semblance starting to take over her mind.   
  
There was nothing Ruby could think to say in this moment, her mind slowly starting to turn to mush as her body was taking over everything she did. “I…. I…” There was no denying the way her inner walls clamped down and convulsed around the thick shaft that plunged into her over and over again, pleasure starting to wrack her mind and body as she slowly gave in to the depravity of what was happening. “M-More… More…” The crimsonette opened her eyes and gazed directly into Cardin’s, wanting to see him as he was fucking her for reasons that didn’t fully form in her mind. Though, that didn’t matter as she felt Yang’s hand on her left cheek and the bully’s hand on her right, everything just seeming to purposefully fall into place and make her crave nothing more than what was going on. Unfortunately for her, everything came to a close as she felt the man’s cock explode inside of her, painting her inner walls and filling her womb to the brim with his seed. A sharp scream of pleasure left her lips as she felt rope after thick rope of cum flood into her, causing her own orgasm crashing through her harder and more intense than she had ever felt before.   
  
Yang smiled as she watched her little sister enjoy her first creampie, happy to see what had just happened. However, she knew that her time was up and she needed to just watch what was going to happen from here on out. Keeping the soft smile on her face, the blonde leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the crimsonette’s cheek before looking at her master. “Treat her well, okay? I think I know what’s coming next, and I know you enjoy this the most out of everything.” The young girl made her way off the bed and smiled as she headed across the room to one of the other beds, biting her lower lip and placing a hand between her legs as she sat on the edge of the bed.   
  
“You’re such a good girl, Yang. Letting your master have fun with his toy without getting in the way.~” The brown-haired student smirked and made sure to slowly pull out of the younger student’s tight snatch, relishing in the whines and noises of discomfort that left her as she suddenly felt extremely empty inside. “You want more, don’t you? You want me to stay inside of you and fuck you until I can’t cum anymore, huh?” It was easy to see the excitement in her eyes at the question, her body responding in time with her inner walls spasming for a moment. “Well, there’s no reason for me not to, is there? But, I want to use a different hole. Dominate you completely and entirely. I’m going to show you just why you belong to me, understand?” Cardin’s smile only widened as he watched Ruby do the same at the question, now knowing she was completely under his control and power to abuse all he wanted. “Good girl. You’re almost as good as your sister.” Without wasting any time, the indigo-eyed boy pressed the head of his cock against the crimsonette’s unused backdoor, using the arousal and juices she had coated his length along with his own cum to act as lube when he pushed the first few inches in.   
  
A soft and quiet whine left the young girl as she felt her puckered hole be forced open and around the thick shaft that had just stolen her virginity, the feeling of being spread not as painful as she had expected due to the makeshift lube that was being used. She couldn’t help but smile as her silver eyes locked with the bully’s indigo eyes, her mouth forming the perfect ‘O’ as he continued to force more and more of his shaft into her rear end. “Oh, gods…” Her voice was as soft and blissful as ever, pleasure suddenly swarming her mind and body far faster than before. It was incredible to feel the brown-haired student’s shaft plunging into her, eventually bottoming out inside of her and causing her to feel more full than ever. “So full… It feels…” The crimsonette couldn’t properly finish her thought due to the feeling of Cardin slowly pulling himself out of her tight hole, making her feel empty once again.   
  
Yang watched from across the room as her master took her little sister’s anal virginity as well, this time with the girl’s actual consent. Her lilac eyes immediately caught the bully’s pleasure on his face as he started roughly thrusting into her, imagining just what it felt like to take his cock into her ass once again. Her fingers danced around her clit as she watched the two fuck on Cardin’s bed, her middle finger pushing into her tight cunt. Sharp gasps left her lips as she continued to finger herself, finding the sight of the man she loved, for reasons that were beyond her, fucking someone else incredibly arousing and down right sexy. “Maybe I can talk him into fucking someone else as well…. I think he’d love that.~” The blonde let out a loud moan as she pushed a second finger into her cunt, biting her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet.   
  
Cardin leaned down and captured the crimsonette’s lips in a heated kiss as he started fucking her even faster and rougher, bring a hand to her neck and starting to lightly choke her as she reciprocated the affection. It felt incredible to have her anal walls greedily clenching around her cunt as he started getting rougher with her, her insides getting even tighter the further things went on. Pulling back from the kiss, a smile came to the bully’s lips as he listened to heavy and blissful breaths leave her throat each and every time he thrusting into her. “Does it feel that good, Ruby? To be fucked in your ass by a man who was just raping you? To be turned into his cute little slut just because he thought you’d be cute for him?” The brown-haired student let go of the silver-eyed girl’s neck to let her breathe again, relishing in the happy breath that left her as she wrapped her arms around his neck. “It feels incredible, doesn’t it?~”   
  
“Yes! Yes! I love it! I want it! Please, fuck me, Cardin!~” The girl screamed at the top of her lungs as the pleasure overtook her, her body bucking and twitching from an overdose of ecstasy from the fucking she was receiving. “I want to get fucked by your thick cock every day!” Ruby couldn’t believe what was coming out of her mouth as her silver eyes looked directly into the bully’s indigo ones, her heart pounding out of her chest as her back door was almost pleasurably ripped open. It didn’t surprise the young leader that she could feel another orgasm bubbling up inside of her, the pleasure of having her anal walls stretched and molded into the shape of her master’s shaft feeling far better than she would’ve expected. “Please, don’t hold back! I want it… I want it… Cum inside of me!”   
  
A loud gasp left Yang’s lips as she watched her master hilt himself inside of her little sister, hearing him grunt loudly as he came inside of her. It was easy to see the crimsonette’s body bucking and shivering from the orgasm that tore through her, Yang not far behind her as she screamed into the room, filling it with her sounds as she came as well. “Mmm, fuck!~” The young blonde didn’t hide her smile as she continued pumping her fingers inside of her tight hole, not bothering to stop herself as she hoped the show would continue even further into the night. “Are you going to fuck her even more, Master? To give her the same treatment you show me?” There was a hope in the lilac-eyed girl’s voice as she closed her eyes and gave into the pleasure, leaning her head back as she continued to please herself.   
  
“No. I think I just want you two to do your best to please me.” Cardin made sure to slowly and tantalizingly pull out of the crimsonette, watching his cum start leaking from her now slightly gaping hole. “I think the two of you to give me a blowjob together. Your mouths are incredible and I’d love to see how well Ruby can do now that she’s mine and I don’t have to rape her.~” The brown-haired student smirked and moved away from the younger girl on the bed, making his way to Yang’s side and sitting on the edge of the bed. “So, come here and we can get started.” A soft chuckle left him as he watched the blonde immediately get between his legs while the silver-eyed girl took her time to try to adjust to what she was about to do. When she finally arrived, the bully smirked and waved his hand over her face, watching as her eyes wavered and flickered a few times before coming back into focus. “Just to make sure you stay mine until I say otherwise. Never hurts to have a little insurance.”   
  
Ruby smiled softly as she licked along the side of Cardin’s shaft, moaning quietly from the taste while doing nothing to pull herself away from the fact that her older sister was right next to her, whining like a brat. It wasn’t long before the crimsonette wrapped her lips around the head of her new master’s shaft and started actively bobbing her head on it, smiling and dragging her tongue along the underside of it. It tasted so good as she bobbed her head, reaching his base and moaning quietly as she felt the bully’s tip scrape against the back of her throat. Completely ignoring the hand on the back of her head that belonged to the brown-haired student, the young silver-eyed girl kept herself at the lowest part of his shaft.   
  
Yang only continued to whine as she moved herself under her little sister’s head, lovingly wrapping her soft lips around the boy’s heavy and almost empty sack. She couldn’t help but smile as her tongue showered her master’s balls in love and affection with her tongue like never before, her heart pounding out of her chest. The blonde continued to whine as the crimsonette was having all the fun, even if she did enjoy the taste and feeling of Cardin’s balls in her mouth. No matter what complaints she had, the lilac-eyed girl was indeed having fun while she continued to please her master. Pulling away, a smile came to her soft lips as she looked into the bully’s indigo eyes. “So, what’s next, Master? Are you going to let us keep having fun with you, or are you going to look for someone new to play with?”   
  
“Maybe both if you don’t shut up and get back to work. Or maybe I’ll just let Ruby have all the fun instead.” A devious chuckle left the boy’s lips as he watched the blonde eagerly move her little sister out of the way and get to work, swirling his tongue around his spit-coated cock. “There you go. Just focus on making me happy.~” The brown-haired student smirked and placed a hand on both of the girl’s heads as they continued to please him, gently petting them to let them both know they were doing a good job. “I might just sit back and fuck you both before bed, kicking you out to stay in the hall overnight.~” Cardin quietly groaned as the pleasure once again kicked into overdrive in his body, loving the feeling of both pairs of soft lips teasing and playing with his shaft. “I’ll wait until after you make me cum for that, though.~”


	4. Pyrrha + Nora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cardin adds Pyrrha and Nora to the list of girls he’s taken advantage of.

“He’s probably in his dorm, Pyrrha. I don’t know why we can’t just go break his legs for messing with Yang and Ruby! You saw how they were last time we saw them. I mean, who the hell wants to see Cardin of all people?!” Nora’s voice echoed through the halls of the Beacon campus as she followed her best friend, Pyrrha, through said halls, hands clenched into fists as she was ready for a fight and wanting to put an end to the bully’s bullying of her friends, even if it meant breaking a few legs. Though, that didn’t stop her from groaning and whining as her the redhead that was walking with her shook her head and sighed at her request.   
  
“Because, Nora. I don’t want to risk losing one of my best friends and teammates just because she put a stop to someone’s crap. At the very least, we can try to figure out what happened. Maybe he promised them something, or possibly blackmailed them, or maybe even brainwashed them somehow. I don’t know and I don’t really care. We’ll see if we can get him to stop and then, you can have your fun.”   
  
“Wooo! Awesome! You’re the best, Pyr!~” The ginger girl smiled as she started to skip down the halls, eyes closed and not paying attention the annoyed and slightly worried look on her emerald-eyed friend’s face, not caring about any trouble that may occur over this. However, it didn’t take much longer before the two ran into the indigo-eyed bully and stopped dead, seeing Yang leaving his dorm with a smile on his face before he stepped out of it. “Y-Yang?! What are you doing here?”   
  
“Master wanted to see me, so I stopped by to say hi!~” The blonde smiled to her friends before turning the other direction and running off with her breasts swaying freely in her clothing, almost like she had either forgotten to wear a bra at all or forgot to put it back on after she finished with Cardin.   
  
“Cardin, what is going on between you and Yang? What’s this about her calling you ‘Master’? Why have she and Ruby been-” Pyrrha was immediately silenced as she met the bully’s gaze, seeing that he wasn’t in any mood to talk with her and the slight bit of hatred in his eyes for her. However, she quickly shook her head and sighed in an attempt to collect herself, though it didn’t exactly help that the male student was standing in only a pair of boxers. “I want answers, Cardin. And I don’t care how I have to get them, but I thought we could at least be civil and talk this out.”   
  
“What’s there to talk about? The blonde’s my bitch now and so is her sister. Of their own accord. I ran into Yang at the bar about a week ago, we had a bit to drink had some fun, and things have been different between us ever since. When Ruby found out, she wanted to stop it too, but she’s just as happy to be mine as Yang is.” Cardin smirked and leaned against the doorframe, not breaking his eye contact with Pyrrha until he started looking her up and down, taking a mental note of her curves. Though, he looked at Nora a moment later, causing the girl to growl at him as he ogled her body as well. “Do you two want to have your minds changed as well? You’re welcome to come into the dorm and sit down.” The indigo-eyed boy smirked and walked back into his dorm, making sure to be patient and wait for the two to come in on their own before doing anything special to them.   
  
Nora looked at Pyrrha and gently grabbed her hand, wanting to get her attention as fast as she could. “Pyrrha, what do you think? Should we go in, or just go and talk to Ruby? I just have a bad feeling about this…”   
  
“It’s okay, Nora… Either way, I’m sure we’ll end up coming to the same answer. We might as well go in and get this over with so we can help our friend’s faster. And even if something is going on that we need to get out of, I’m sure there is something in there for you to go nuts with.” The redhead smiled and gently wrapped an arm around her friend, walking into the surprisingly clean dorm and looking around to see the bully sitting on his bed in his boxers still. “So, tell us just what’s happening. Why is Yang so affectionate to you lately? Surely you can’t be that… gifted…”   
  
“And what if I told you that I was, Pyrrha? In more ways than one. Sure, you can best me and the boys in battle with the use of your semblance, but I’ve got more to me than just wanting to fight and cause a bit of mischief in the process.” The brown-haired student smirked and gestured for the two girls to come into the room, making sure they closed the door before standing up and approaching them. “If you want to know why Yang and Ruby want to be with me all of the sudden, all I ask is that you close your eyes and count to three.” Of course, it didn’t matter to him if they actually counted or not as he brought a hand to his cheek, getting ready to activate his semblance. “What do you say? Just a quick- ah, fuck it.” Growing bored of the farce he was putting on, the bully waved a hand in front of the girls’ faces and chuckled as he watched their eyes flash a few times just like all the others. “Good. Taking effect pretty quickly, really.” Walking behind them as the effect started to sink in, the indigo-eyed boy made sure to close and lock the dorm door to make sure no one could get in unless it was a member of his team.   
  
Pyrrha’s emerald eyes were the first to change as the hypnosis took effect and had a hold over her mind, things fading back into existence just in time for her to see him sitting on his bed with a smile. “C-Cardin…?” She asked in a tired tone, nothing registering about why she was in the room or what she was going to do once she got here. The only thing on her mind was the brown-haired student that was slowly starting to take off his boxers. “What am I doing here? Why are you undressing?” The young redhead sighed quietly as she shook her head and tried to grab hold of her ginger friend, only to miss and see the aqua-eyed girl dashing toward the bed and stopping beside Cardin’s right leg. “N-Nora?”   
  
“It’s okay, Pyrrha. Why don’t you come and give me a lapdance? Show Nora how it’s done for when it’s her turn? With how you move those hips during a battle, I know you can do give a lapdance with ease.~” The boy smirked as he gently pet the ginger’s head and looked into her soft aqua eyes, happy to see the two girls he hated the most give in so easily. “So weak and pathetic... “ Cardin raised his hand and happily smacked Nora onto the flood, spitting in her direction but purposefully missing her face and smiling as he looked back t the redhead that slowly approached him. “Go ahead and undress, Nora. You can watch what Pyrrha is about to do before she gets undressed as well.~” The brown-haired student smirked as the emerald-eyed girl sat in his lap and immediately started to slowly sway her hips back and forth against him, grinding against his cock and making them both whine in pleasure. “Just like that, you fucking slut.”   
  
Nora nodded and did as told as she slowly got up off the ground, looking at her best friend and making sure to watch her wrap her arms around the boy’s neck before placing a few kisses onto his cheek. The energetic girl, of course, slowly lifting her shirt over her head and revealing her soft breasts to the only other two people in the room, a blush starting to form on her cheeks in the process. Though, she couldn’t help but to slowly move her own hips as she kept watch on the redhead, gasping as, for the first time since accidentally walking in on her shower, she watched Pyrrha lifting her top over her chest and letting it sit there without pulling it off. Even though she had her hands on her hips, swaying and dancing along with her friend, the aqua-eyed girl’s mind was only on the thick cock that must’ve been digging and prodding against the Mistral girl’s body.

 

However, Pyrrha was only following what her instincts were screaming at her to do, even going as far as to turn around and show the bully her exposed chest while making her body face his own. “Do you like what you see, Cardin?~ You’d be the first to see my chest like this…” A soft smile came to the champion’s lips as she felt the bully’s hands gently gliding along her stomach and up to her soft mounds, a gasp leaving her a moment later as his fingers pinched and twisted her nipples hard enough to actually spark some pain in her body. Something was wrong, though, as she moaned from the pain, throwing her head back and starting to actually enjoy it as she moved her hips faster, no longer giving him a lap dance but just grinding against his cock to get her own pleasure out of it. “Oh, gods….”   
  
“Shut up, you bitch. You’re not here today to feel good. You’re here right now to make me cum all over that pretty face of yours, just so I can slap you and make it a mess and have you love it!” Cardin didn’t hesitate to grab hold of Pyrrha’s hips and turn her around so she was facing her now naked teammate, smirking and leaning close enough to whisper into her ear. “You see that? See how eager she was that she’s already naked and wanting more? Why can’t you be like that? Maybe you’re just worthless compared to Nora.~” Playing up the words he was whispering into her ear, the brown-haired student smirked and pushed the redhead out of his lap and onto the floor, pulling the ginger into her place and pushing his cock between her thighs just to tease them both with its size and how warm it was against Nora’s skin. “It’s your turn, Nora. Do your best for me, okay? I’m sure you’ll do better than Pyrrha as she gets naked as well.~”   
  
The ginger eagerly nodded and started swaying her hips in slow circles in the boy’s lap, happily pushing her hips forward and grinding against his cock while she could but trying to not be obvious about it. At least, that was until she felt his hands gliding along her toned body and up to her massive breasts, a gasp leaving her as his strong hands took a firm grip of her skin and causing everything to stop immediately. Her mind and body were on overload together with the hypnosis working overtime to make them succumb to his as quickly as possible without ruining anything. But that didn’t stop Nora from moaning like a slut and making Cardin laugh at her for it. “C-Cardin…” She tried to force out through the pleasure, wanting to ask what else he wanted from her, but getting the same treatment Pyrrha did by being thrown into the floor right in front of him. “H-Huh….?”   
  
“Pyrrha, I want you to suck my cock while Nora plays with my balls. Neither of you deserve to get pleasure from me today, or ever for that fact, but I’m going to give you a chance to earn it.”   
  
The words rang through the two girls’ heads as they looked at each other and started to do as told, both of them getting comfortable on either side of his and happily digging in. Pyrrha didn’t hesitate to wrap her lips around the head of the boy’s cock while Nora went lower and wrapped her lips and tongue around his heavy sac, both of them wanting nothing more than to please him and make him happy enough to let them get some pleasure and cum. It felt horribly delicious for both of the girls of Team JNPR to be beaten and verbally abused by the bully, but neither of them were going to complain as they happily gave in and did their best to give Cardin the double blowjob he wanted. Both of the girls moaned happily from the taste of his cock and balls overpowering their tongues, causing him to laugh out at them like they really were just his playthings.   
  
“There you go…. Just like the good little sluts you are.~” The bully couldn’t help but smile as he brought a hand to both of their heads, pulling them that much closer to him and forcing them to get more into their mouths as he just used them. “Hell, at this rate, I might just flat out replace Ruby and Yang with you two, making you my personal cumdumps and nothing more. Not that I think you’ll be complaining about that.~” Cardin bit his lower lips and leaned his head back as the pleasure started getting to him, Pyrrha bobbing her head and reaching further and further down his shaft until she was at his base. All while Nora wrapping her tongue around one of his balls and reached a hand up to play with the other one, not wanting to ignore any part of him that she could play with. “Fuck! I never would’ve thought two worthless cunts like you two would be able to make me actually feel good from a blowjob. Maybe you’re better than I expected, but you’re far from able to actually do anything about it!” The brown-haired student smirked as he raised his hands and brought them both down to smack the girls in the back of their heads, causing them to both gasp and gag around whatever part of him was in their mouths.   
  
At least, that was until the bully pulled back and adjusted himself on the bed in a more comfortable position, making them have to chase his cock in order to keep it in their mouths, a smile coming to his face all the while. Pyrrha started to moan happily as she wrapped her lips around his cock once again, taking more of it into her mouth and coiling her tongue around his shaft. Her emerald eyes seemed to sparkle as she opened her eyes and looked up into his own, a smile coming to her lips to see his face contort in bliss and ecstasy that she had never seen before. The young redhead happily slurped his cock down into her throat over and over again, loving the feeling of his thick cock stretching the linings of her throat as all she could hear from her friend were soft and happy moans.   
  
Nora, on the other hand, was in heaven as she used her tongue to play with her new master’s balls, glad to be able to bring him pleasure as she wrapped a hand around his leg and was able to keep it there without any problem. Even as she looked up and saw nothing but her gorgeous friend bobbing her head up and down along his shaft, the young ginger loved every second of what was happening pulling her head back and  dragging her tongue along the base of his shaft, wanting to get a good taste of his cock as well without getting in Pyrrha’s way. Luckily, she was able to do just that, wrapping her lips around the bottom of his shaft while using her soft hands to keep playing with and massaging his balls. It felt like music to her ears as she was able to hear Cardin starting to moan and groan from the pleasure he was getting, squirming a bit from their touch and knowing it was partly her fault for it. The aqua-eyed girl couldn’t even hide the whimpers of excitement that left her as time went on, her pussy getting more and more wet as she played with her master’s cock.   
  
Cardin didn’t hesitate to pull his hand from the aqua-eyed girl’s head and bring it to the redhead’s, groaning and throwing his head back in pleasure as he came without any warning other than the obvious notion of yanking her down to his shaft. Rope after thick and potent roe of cum splattered down Pyrrha’s throat as he left Nora sitting there and waiting, knowing that his balls were churning against the ginger’s tongue as he filled the emerald-eyed girl’s throat. It took a moment, but the brown-haired boy was happy to pull the redhead off of his cock and stroke out one final strand, making it land against her face before pushing her to the side and standing from the bed. “Alright, Nora. It’s your turn for some fun and I’m not going to stop until I’ve thoroughly fucked that tight and slutty ass of yours.~”   
  
Pyrrha blinked as she heard what Cardin said, whining a bit before slinking back to the foot of the bed and watching her best friend crawl up to the side of it, getting closer and closer to the indigo-eyed boy by the second until she was finally close enough for him to grab her. “H-Have fun, Nora….” The redhead didn’t want to admit her jealousy for her friend as she continued to feel the thick cum sticking to the inside of her throat, but it was there and it made her want more than to give just a simple blowjob.   
  
Not that she’d be able to do so any time soon as Nora bent forward over the bed and pushed her perky rear end out for her new master to play with, gasping quietly as he felt him slap it a few times. “Do you like the way it jiggles, Cardin?~” The ginger let out a happy giggle as she felt him slap it once again, a groan leaving her lips a moment later when she felt his thick cock pressing against her back door but not yet penetrating her, making her whine in anticipation and lust for more. “Please…. Give it to me… I want it…”   
  
“I know you do, you fucking slut!~” With a smirk, the brown-haired student didn’t hesitate to push forward and drive his cock into the energetic girl’s tight hole, forcing each and every inch of his length into her and causing her to scream out in pure bliss. “You’ve wanted this cock far longer than you want to admit and it makes me that much happier that I get to beat it into you.~” Cardin quickly and eagerly starting fucking the girl’s fat ass, watching it jiggle each and every time his hips met her soft skin and listening to the sweet moans that left her lips as he grabbed the back of her head and started to pull on her hair. “Hell, I bet you’d be happy for me to come find you tomorrow and fuck you in the middle of the day right in your dorm.” The young man smirked and grabbed hold of the girl’s hips with his free hand before picking up the pace of his thrusts, forcing himself into her faster and leaving her empty for a shorter amount of time before stretching her anal walls around his shaft and molding her to his shape.   
  
Of course, the entire time this was going on, Pyrrha could do nothing more than watch with a jealous gleam in her eye, wishing it was her ass being pounded into to the point that she could actually feel her mind making up how it would feel to have his cock inside of her. Bringing a hand between her legs, the young redhead bit her lip as she started to crawl over and get as close as she could, wrapping an arm around one of Cardin’s legs and leaning in as close as she could to wrap her lips around one of his balls, but only getting smacked away and dragged back to her spot a few steps away from the two of them. “B-But… Yes sir...”   
  
“Oh gods, please Cardin! Give me more! Harder! Harder!~” Nora’s voice echoed through the room, cutting Pyrrha off right then and there and making the emerald-eyed girl bring a hand between her legs once again, starting to tease herself. Not that the ginger or brown-haired students cared all that much right now, too focused on themselves and the pleasure that was coursing through them than anything else. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fu-” The aqua-eyed girl opened her mouth only to find two fingers forced into it to keep her quiet, her tongue happily and sloppily trying to pull them further into her mouth so she could suck on them.   
  
“Can you please shut the fuck up? If I wanted either of you to talk, I would’ve told you to do so, right?!” Cardin groaned and slowed his thrusts as he felt the overly energetic girl’s cunt tighten around his shaft, causing him to realize that she was enjoying the verbal abuse even more than he expected her to. Hearing Pyrrha moan out from his comment confirmed that fact as well, causing the boy to roll his indigo eyes out of slight frustration. “I really did pick two of the sluttiest girls in the school to fuck today, didn’t I?” Not that it was really a complaint from him as he continued to pound away into the aqua-eyed girl’s pussy with a smile, slapping her ass with his free hand and getting a firm hold of it in his strong hands. “Oh well, it’s good to know that you two love everything I do to you. I can be as rough as I want and not hear a single complaint….” Moving his hand to wrap it around Nora’s neck, the young male student was happy to hear the girl’s moans grow more and more ragged the longer and harder he fucked her, especially as the sound of skin slapping together started to echo through the room.   
  
Nora didn’t care about the redhead that was sitting at the corner of the bed, her mind entirely focused on the big cock that was forcing its way into her over and over again and making her crave it more and more. It didn’t help that one of her favorite kinks on her own was being choked, making her that much happier with what was happening to her. Though, she could definitely feel her own orgasm bubbling up inside of her to the point where she didn’t know if she could hold it back at all, the pleasure coursing through her just too good to give up for any reason. Luckily for her, she didn’t have to worry as she almost immediately felt rope after thick rope of cum flooding into her ass and painting her inner walls a clear shade of white. A loud and happy scream left the energetic girl’s lips as her orgasm crashed through her only a moment later, the heat from the cum filling her ass far too much for her to handle properly and sending her over the edge. Her juices started to flow down her thighs and even stain the bed as she rested her head against the sheets, not entirely sure what to do with herself now that she had gotten what she wanted, though, something inside of her told her to keep pleasuring Cardin until she wasn’t able to anymore.   
  
Pyrrha watched quietly as the man she admired more than anything else in the world right now crawled onto the bed and got comfortable in his usual spot, his cock still standing tall and just begging for attention. “C-Cardin… Do you want us to help you with that before you get too comfortable? I… I want to taste your cock again and I want it inside of me, but-”   
  
“Then get up here and give me a titjob. You and Nora both. Neither of you will have my cock inside of you unless I say so or make it happen, so you’re free to use your fat tits all you want.” Cardin smirked as he watched the two girls scramble onto either side of his shaft, both of them seeming to wait for his permission before doing anything else. “Well? Go ahead. Get on with it. You sluts wanted to get this started before I get too comfortable, so why are you waiting?” The brown-haired student leaned his head back and groaned out happily at the feeling of two pairs of perky breasts slowly enveloping his cock the best they could without competing with each other. Though, it made him chuckle as he was able to see the tip of his cock sticking out from Nora’s cleavage as she was on top. “You can suck it too. Just make me cum before I decide to kick you out of my dorm.”   
  
Both of the girl’s immediately got to work, grabbing the sides of their breasts and moving their soft mounds up and down without saying a word to each other, focusing solely on the massive cock that throbbed between their breasts. Though, that didn’t stop the two of them from staring each other in the eyes as their tongues played with and wrapped around the brown-haired student’s shaft. Excited and frustrated moans both left the Nora and Pyrrha respectively as they worked their breasts up and down his shaft, engulfing every inch of it only for it to pop back into their line of sight a moment later and causing both of them to smile at that fact. The emerald-eyed girl was the first to wrap her lip around the head of his cock, forcing the ginger to keep her head away but leaving her able to continued to move her breasts back and forth.   
  
The taste of Cardin’s cock was something of magic to Pyrrha as she forced herself down as much as she could to take every inch that was available into her mouth, happy to cover her tongue in both his precum and the cum that stained the tip from when he creampied her best friend’s ass. And deep down, she knew something about the fact that she was sucking on a cock that her just been in the energetic girl’s ass should bother her, no matter how little she cared or really paid attention to it. Though, it never started to, even as Nora whined for attention and even kissed the top of the redhead’s forehead.   
  
A happy gasp left Nora’s lips as she watched her teammate more from her spot, letting her take control and wrap her lips around her master’s cock, taking in every inch that she was able to as she moved both her head and her breasts in the same rhythm to bring him as much pleasure as she possibly could. It didn’t matter to her how good he tasted, or even how blissful she felt to have his shaft throbbing against her tongue and between her breasts. The only thing on the gingers mind was being able to make the bully cum as much as he would let her do so, even if she had no idea as to why she wanted it so much. Closing her eyes, a soft moan left the aqua-eyed girl as she felt a hand come to the back of her head, forcing her further down the brown-haired student’s shaft by a few inches until she absolutely could not move any lower without risk of hurting herself.   
  
Though, it was only for another moment or two until Cardin pulled her head back and groaned as both of the girl’s started to massage his length with their breasts once again. “God damn, you two just don’t give up, do you? You’re wasted on your teammates, you know… You deserve to be sluts for me and my team. Right along with Ruby and Yang.~” A loud groan left the male as he threw his head back into the pillow, bucking his hips a bit and cumming right then and there. The last bit of cum he had for now flying out of his cock as individual strands and even coating the girl’s faces enough for him to be satisfied before snapping his fingers and pointing to either side of the bed, happy to see the girls eagerly move off the bed and stare at them for his next order. “I don’t exactly care what the two of you do, as long as you don’t go anywhere. Hell, you can stay in here and masturbate for all I care. Just don’t leave this dorm room. That’s an order.”   
  
Nora looked over at Pyrrha with a slightly confused look before crawling around the bed on all fours, making sure to be as quiet as she could when she noticed that Cardin had closed his eyes, possibly to take a quick nap. When she reached her best friend’s side, the ginger smiled and didn’t hesitate to lick a strand of cum off the redhead’s face, a giggle leaving her as well. “Do you think we should wait for him to wake up?” She whispered, making sure to stay quiet.   
  
“Yeah… He got to fuck your ass, so I get to fuck him first next time he wants it, okay, Nora?” Pyrrha smiled and licked her lips clean of any cum that may have landed on them. “It’s my turn next.~”


End file.
